Beauty and the beast mxm version oneshot valentines special
by RoseRozu
Summary: Oneshot sequel: It's been a few months since Allen and Kanda's Marriage and a new adventure begins for the couple


**Author's note: This is a one-shot sequel to Beauty and the Beast MxM version. I would recommend reading the prequel first but it's not required. Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day to all the wonderful couples around the world! A massive thank you to my beta Hanashi o suru. This fic is also for you**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-man it is owned by Katsura Hoshino. However, if I did Cross wouldn't be a bastard towards Allen and I wouldn't have killed Mana.**

 **Warnings: Fluff and smut and mpreg reveal and a little bit of angst also mentions of past sexual and physical child abuse. Mentions of a male giving birth and male lactation.**

It had been a couple of months since the wedding between Allen and Kanda. Both were happier than ever. Things had changed, drastically for Allen, and more-or-less commonly for Kanda.

While Kanda was crowned king, Allen had been crowned a king consort. He still recalled the heavy weight of his ceremonial crown being placed upon his head by a man named Tiedoll, who Allen later learned had been something akin to Kanda's caretaker. The only reason he never saw the French man around was because he had been away when the curse was cast. Hell, he had all memories of his charge and previous life in the castle swiped away, and for years he was unaware.

Needless to say, he had appeared days before his and Kanda's wedding, crying and asking for forgiveness of forgetting his beloved son. Kanda scolded the older man, but not for the reasons Tiedoll was apologizing for.

"I ain't your damn son!" Had been the then-prince's words. It had been an…interesting thing to see.

Despite the fancy clothes he was suggested to wear — though half-heartedly by the staff — Allen normally wore the clothes he used day-to-day. It never felt right to him, wearing clothes he wasn't exactly comfortable.

His husband — and the younger couldn't help but giggle in delight when he would call Kanda that title — had been a beast for so long, he had much to do in order to get used to his human skin again. Honestly, it still surprised Allen that Kanda had originated from Japan before coming to their small French village. At least, seven or so generations ago, if memory of his lover's miniature history lesson served him right.

Kanda's great-grandfather at the time had actually been kidnapped and forced into slavery, along with his mother, and the woman who would eventually become his wife. While the mother had perished from years of abuse and torture, the duo who had met and fell in love despite their circumstances, had risen against their slaver. In fact, there were still loyal servants in the castle who had been serving the Kanda household to that day. Komui, Lenalee, and Lavi were descendants of those very people.

Allen wasn't exactly sure who else from those families still remained, but he assumed there were pleanty of candidates roaming the halls.

In honor of his heritage, Kanda had taken to wearing kimono when formal events were to take place. A lot to which were made extravagant with the most breathtaking of designs. One of Allen's favorites being one that reminded him of something fitting for that of an Emperor of old, than a king in the French village. It was a base of a ruby-red, with golden outlines of lotuses closer to the bottom, where the petals were given the illusion of falling from the top.

On normal days, he would wear common clothing of his father's heritage. However simplified greatly, as the man that fathered him into the world, was more or less the reason he ended up in his predicament. Allen could respect that, all things considering. Today was a normal day, thus Kanda donned a long coat with red outlines. Black trousers hugged his lower half, where a white top was loosely tucked into the top. Western or Eastern…both had suited his beloved equally.

As for Mana and Neah? Neah had his official musician gig within the estate, allowing him to create music how he pleased. The halls were often full of harmonious melodies gracing the area. Mana could often be found near his little brother, smiling fondly as he would read a book, or simply close his eyes to enjoy the music he hadn't heard in a long while.

Everything was peaceful, and grand. Life was as wonderful as it could be…

"How is this possible?" Or so it started out. "This shouldn't be possible at all…"

"Woah, what's got you in a tizzy?" The younger male screamed in surprise, before glaring at the red-headed male that dared intrude.

"Lavi…"

"Well~? C'mon, I'm harmless enough to tell~"

"None of your business."

"Aw, c'mon, Allen~ I'm too awesome to like, not be told anything. You can have my word I won't say anything to anyone."

"I doubt that." Honestly, Allen's barriers were breaking with the hurt look the eye-patched male was giving him. He caved. "Fine! But don't tell anyone, until I tell BaKanda."

"Deal!" The eager male agreed. "So, what're the juicy deets?"

"The what?" Allen asked, before shaking his head, "No, never mind. You know I'm a Bearer, right?"

"Yeap. A male with the ability to bear children through either a miracle or some sort of genetic fluke of sorts."

"And you have a vague idea of my past?"

"Circus, treated poorly, saved by a duo of brothers that now live happily in our crazy little family. Yup."

Satisfied with the answer, Allen slumped forward slightly, sighing, "The truth is, after Mana and Neah saved me back then, I was in really bad shape. The doctors I was taken to all came to the same conclusion. That I was so damaged on the inside, I would never be able to bear any children of my own someday."

"Because you were sexually abused, and raped."

The younger flinched but nodded in affirmative. "I was."

"Yu still wants to tear that sonnova bitch to shreds, by the way. Just sayin'."

"I know." The younger said with a smile. "But I'd miss him too much if he left to go hunt down scum that isn't worth it."

"So…the fact you're coming clean with this, kinda makes me have to guess that something happened."

The single green eye lit up, "Congratulations~!"

"H-Huh!?"

"You thought you wouldn't be able to become pregnant, right? So, the fact you're so concerned is because you got yourself a little something in the oven, right?"

"G-GET OUT!" Allen yelled, flustered, as he began to push Lavi out of his shared room. The red-headed male was laughing all the while, even as he walked down the hall.

"What on earth is so funny?" Mana's voice asked, Neah was with him, and both were going to check up on their son and nephew.

"Oh, you should ask Allen that one. I'm sure he'd rather tell you himself anyway."

The brothers looked to each other in confusion, before rushing past the mischievous grandson of Bookman.

. . - * - . .

Allen was pacing, his conversation with Lavi only seemed to make him a little more uneasy than he had been before. A knock on the door alerted the white-haired male of a visitor, and quickly headed towards the door to see who was there.

"Mana? Neah?"

"Might I ask what the matter is, my son?" Asked Mana "I've sensed something was wrong…and then we met Lavi along the way."

"He's been hinting at something you wanted to tell us." Neah said, quirking a brow. "Pray tell what that could be?"

Allen felt his face become warm. "W-well…I-I think I might be pregnant…"

"You're with child?" Mana asked, equally surprised. "But the doctors said—"

"I-I know!" Allen interrupted, "But it's been years since I was last pregnant…gr-granted Cosmo h-had the child a-a-aborted…"

"And you were a minor." Neah said, already getting gruesome ideas that sick bastard would go through. "I will never forgive such a vile man."

"No one would." Mana said equally as grave as his little brother.

"What happened back at the circus… I thought after what I went through sexually and physically…" Allen found himself wanting to cry as he choked out his next words, "Kanda knows what I've been through…w-we both agreed there wasn't a need t-to have children o-of our own…oh gods…o-oh gods…Kanda will hate me…"

"Now that's preposterous." Neah huffed. After all this time, and he doubted Kanda's affections? "Why don't you and Kanda go out for dinner, while Mana and I look after the castle?" Allen only hummed in reply.

"You deserve some time out. Lord knows Kanda has been working his butt off these last few months to catch up with everything that was neglected for the decades he was trapped in the body of a beast." Mana stated.

Allen chuckled. "He doesn't like all the stuffy responsibilities…maybe it'll be a good idea…"

"Be sure you tell him about the bundle of joy that you have blessed him with." Both Neah and Mana sternly told him.

. . - * - . .

Later that night Allen and Kanda went out for a date. It was long overdue with how busy they appeared to be since their wedding…night. That must've been when Allen had conceived, he dually noted.

"Moyashi, what do you want to eat?" Asked Kanda, looking to the light of his life clinging to his arm. They were taking a stroll to find a place they could eat in private.

"I'm not too picky." Allen said, before a place caught his eye. "There! Yu, can we eat there?"

The elder looked to where his husband was pointing, and rolled his eyes. "A café?"

"Mana and I went there a lot when I was younger…they have the best desserts, and…it's Asian themed…"

"You know I don't care for sweets."

"They have soba."

"Baka moyashi." Kanda huffed, "Who do you think I am? You?"

"I'm me. You're Yu." Allen proudly stated. "And you love me, right?"

"Until the end of time…fine, we'll eat there." Allen cheered, and proceeded to drag his lover to the restaurant. They were seated relatively quickly, and Kanda glanced through the menu. This place really did have soba. He noted.

"So much more than the last time I've been here!" Allen exclaimed, eying each and every item on the menu. "I think I died and went to heaven~!"

"U-Um…G-g-g-g-greetings I-I-I'm Lo-Lo-Lo—ah!" The duo turned their attention to their waitress who had suddenly tripped over her own two feet. Allen blinked and quickly got up to help the fallen young woman.

"Are you okay?"

"Ow…" The girl whined. "I think so…"

"So…your name…?"

"Huh? OH1 I'm so sorry! I'm Lofwa! A-and I'll be your waitress tonight!"

"Che. Alright Moyashi, order."

The younger pouted, and looked over his shoulder to his husband. Strange…why was he looking as though he wanted to murder someone? "BaKanda I'm not a beansprout!"

"Oh! Right, I'm so sorry, what would you like? I could start you off with a drink if you wish, or if you—"

"Stop attempting to flirt with my husband." Kanda growled. There was a feral note to the threat, and Lofwa shrieked in fear at it.

Now he understood…Kanda was jealous. Allen laughed. "Yu, honestly."

"Oi."

"I'm very sorry about him, Miss Lofwa." Allen humbly apologized. "But, I _am_ taken." He held his left hand up, showing the silver band that rested on his ring finger.

"O-Oh…"

"If it's not too much trouble…may we order now?"

"O-Of course. What would you like?"

"Soba and lotus root tempura. I'll take oolong tea with it."

The dejected Lofwa nodded, before looking to Allen, who had taken his seat again. "And you?"

"Hmm…I'll have everything that's on the menu, please." Allen easily replied.

"E-e-everything?!"

"Well, on the appetizer and entrées menus."

The restaurant had to close early that night, much to the patron's displeasure.

. . - * - . .

"Alright, I'll give in. What the hell is wrong, moyashi?" Kanda asked, eying the younger as they were making their way back home. Allen stopped mid-step, eyes wide in shock. "You've been anxious the whole while, haven't you?"

"W-what makes you think that means there's anything wrong?"

"Moyashi."

"BaKanda."

"Allen." Dammit…he had to use his name like that?! "Look at me, Allen." He didn't exactly have a choice, as his face was almost forced towards his husband's giving him no choice but to look the elder in the eye.

"…" The elder quirked a brow. What did he just try to say? "Please don't hate me."

"Why the fuck would I hate you?" Kanda grounded out. "I didn't even hear what you just tried telling me."

"…Yu, it's…St. Valentine's Day, you know? I-it was supposed t-to be just us…"

"And it's been that way." Kanda calmly said. "Just tell me what's been bothering you—"

"I-I'm pregnant, Yu!"

"What? I thought you said—"

"I-I know…I know what I've told you, b-but…"

Kanda silenced his small husband with a kiss that made Allen's knees feel weak. "It's our own miracle, Moyashi." Kanda murmured against the plump lips, "With such news, why would you think I'd think of you that way?"

"You're not mad?"

"You'll be giving me the happiest valentine's present of all time," Allen didn't miss the emotion from his beloved, and shivered as the larger hand rested on where the child would eventually grow. "Koi, you're giving me a child, and that's more than what I could ever think to ask you for."

"Yu…"

. . - * - . .

Once the door to their room had closed behind them, Kanda was already attacking his lover's neck, biting, licking and turning the younger into a panting, blushing mess of nerves. His legs were weak, but it was fine, as Kanda kept him pinned to the to the door, one large hand keeping his wrists in place over his head.

"Nngh…Y-Yu…" Allen whimpered.

" _Allen_ ," Kanda breathed, as his free hand trailed between them, grasping Allen's growing member through the fabric of his trousers. "Just thinking about how sensitive the baby will make you is making me want you more than I ever have before…"

The younger's breath hitched, "Yu…I-I w-want…I-I want… _mm_! O-Oh gods~"

"Looks like you're already extra sensitive." His king mused, licking his lips. "I want to see your beauty in full, my sweet little koi…I want to use your Bearer's juices to stretch you wide, with my fingers, prod that sweet little bundle of nerves to make you cum before I finally take you as I please…"

"Th-Then what a-a-re you waiting f-for?" The younger attempted to challenge. "I-I'm a-already w-wet…"

His ears were met with a feral growl, a trait Allen learned that had transferred over from the years spent as a beast. Honestly, he found it hot. Suddenly, his legs were no long on the floor, but wrapped around Kanda's waist. Hands found strong shoulders, and Allen mewled when their covered cocks were pressed together.

He was so lost into the pleasure, he failed to notice when they were moved to their bed. One by one, clothes were shed, coats, shirts, belts…socks, boots, trousers…Allen's lotus charm choker glistened against his flushed and sweaty skin. All that stood between Kanda and his desired prize were the thin material that did a poor job of hiding the smaller male's erection. He traced the hem of Allen's undergarment, a silent question to his submissive for permission.

"D-Do it…" The last of Allen's clothes were removed, and Kanda was met with the proud standing member already leaking precum. He could smell the pure arousal coming from his husband.

"Roll over, moyashi." Kanda told the younger, "I want your ass in the air."

He did as bidden without a second's thought. Allen looked over his shoulder as best he could, just barely making out the older man's form behind him. "Y-Yu…? A-ah! No, that's— _haaah_!" The tongue trailed along the ring of muscles lapping up the juices that only a Bearer can produce. His ass was a hot wet mess, begging for something other than his beloved's tongue…not that a tongue there wasn't thrilling in its own right. But it didn't go _deep enough for him to see stars_. "YU!"

"I can't help that you taste like a delicacy only meant for me." Kanda teased, before taking another languid stroke from Allen's balls, back to the boy's rear end. He wouldn't let his uke get another chancer to complain, as one of his hands began pumping the younger's dick, matching the pace he was setting with his tongue on the boy's ass.

The result was just what he wanted. Words no longer came out coherently, Allen could only scream, mewl, pant and gasp. Music to the former beast's ears. But the downside was how much sooner Kanda wanted to fill the younger male with his cock, fill him until he threatened to spill over…not that the idea of seeing his seed drip down those almost feminine legs.

He would love to see that, really. But he wouldn't fuck his husband just yet. At least…not yet in that wanting ass. Removing himself from his treat, Kanda smirked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Allen had lost strength in his arms, the young boy had his arms were at either side of the head of white hair. The side of his face pressed into the pillows. "Y-Yu…s-so good…"

"You did well, koi." Kanda breathed, moving the head of the bed. "Now let's give your mouth something to do, hm?" Silver eyes looked up at Kanda, before taking in the cock that was now at eye-level with him. Summoning whatever strength he had, Allen clumsily crawled between Kanda's legs, and placed a kiss on the head of the man's still covered member.

"Yu's very excited…"

"But you won't know how excited, if you don't uncover it." Kanda breathed. He smirked upon seeing Allen shiver. Delicate hands cautiously began peeling away the garment that hid away his prize. It remained in the way, much to Allen's annoyance, and quickly moved to remove the barrier keeping him from being able to pleasure his husband.

Without further inconveniences, Allen took a tentative lick along the girth fully presented to him. The very one whose seed had taken root within him…growing something beautiful within his body…he shivered, before placing a kiss on the fleshy head, earning a grunt from Kanda. Encouraged, the younger felt a little more courageous, going from small pecks, to opened-mouthed. Sucking, licking, mewling, groaning along the engorged flesh.

"Fuck…I'm going to cum just from that…" Kanda grumbled, his hand having found its way onto the soft fine strands of snow.

"But…Yu said he wanted my mouth to be used for something better."

"And I fucking love you for it." The elder grunted, "How much can you fit into your mouth, I wonder?"

The task was accepted. Allen shimmied further up, giving himself more space to do what was challenged of him. "I bet I can swallow everything."

"Can you now?"

"Yes."

"If you can't?"

"I'll win either way." Allen said with confidence. Eying the pulsing organ, he stroked it a few times, spreading Kanda's cum along the whole length. Before the crowned king could say anything, Allen began to wrap his lips around the head of the man's erection. Allen mewled around it, slowly taking in more as he hallowed his cheeks. It was difficult to breathe, but if it brought pleasure to his most precious person, he would take any discomfort.

He hummed, Kanda cursed. "Moyashi…"

Was he close? Allen relaxed his throat, and allowed his lover's dick to further down his gullet. He mewled around it, before sucking it like it were his own personal treat…which in a sense, it was.

" _Allen, fuck!_ " Allen found himself jerking back, coughing as Kanda released. Cum dribbed from the corners of his mouth, and he found himself trying to lick at the elder's release that was on his face.

The site was more than enough to excite Kanda again. He pulled Allen to him, kissing him fiercely, tasting himself on the younger's tongue. " _Mmng~ Mnn!_ "

Kanda broke the kiss, and the n proceeded to lick away the mess on the younger's face. Once the job was completed, he rolled them both over, Allen's smaller frame now under him. "You have no idea what you do to me, koi."

"Something… _hah_ …s-something good…I hope?" The elder only chuckled, before placing the younger's legs over his shoulders. "D-definitely g-good…"

"I'm going to fuck you into this bed, ore no moyashi." A dark promise Allen was eager to have his husband fulfil. "You like that, now don't you?"

"Y-Yes…d-do me…d-do me h-hard, Yu— _AAH~!_ _NYAAH!_ O-OH GOD! Y-Yu s-so big…f-full… _nyaaah~! Hah!_ "

It was the moment Kanda slammed his dick into Allen's ass, where Allen found himself seeing stars flashing within his vision. It was so intense. Familiar and new every time. It was Kanda's way of showing him the most intimate of love…

Something he never had, and never knew how much he'd desired the touches. The kisses, the love…allowing himself to succumb to the pleasure of the man he saw beneath the ferocious monster everyone once feared. Granted, some people did fear him still…but that was because of his temper more than anything.

"Y-Yu…close…I-I'm close!"

"I know…" Kanda grunted, feeling his own end nearing. "Cum, cum for me, Moyashi." He began to pump the younger's cock, squeezing and pulling in a firm grip. Allen screamed, arching into his lover, it was so much. Too much for his otherwise still inexperienced body.

They had only had sex once before…and that was their wedding night. Since then, they barely had time alone with Kanda's kingly duties, and Allen's getting used to his new life with his newly wedded husband.

His reveries were cut short by a loud scream, Kanda's dexterous hand having caused him to cum, his walls began clenching Kanda's girth. The elder only had a few more thrusts left in him before he too came, filling the younger's ass to the point of spilling. Both were panting, both sweating and flushed.

"Yu…I love you…" Allen sleepily said, groaning in displeasure when Kanda finally pulled out.

"I love you…and our unborn child, my beloved." Kanda softly said, pulling the younger closer. "Sleep. It appears we have much to prepare for to welcome our newest family member, yes?"

Allen nodded, smiling as he allowed himself to fall asleep.

 ** _Time skip_**

One of the things that was most dangerous with Bearers giving birth, was the fact it wasn't always easy to bring life into the world. Under normal circumstances, they would have a caesarean section…but even that was a dangerous. Kanda held his husband's hand, kissing his temple, and encouraging him the best he could.

"Alright, Allen, push." The Matron told the white-haired male. "I need a towel! Make sure it's warm!"

"Right!" Lenalee called out. "Here you are."

This wasn't so much as a normal circumstance, as Allen was doing a natural birth. None were certain what had the younger decide to do it in this way. It was next to impossible for his kind in general, as a very small fractions of Bearers were capable, though it seldom came without consenquence. Most to which came at the cost of the Bearer's life.

Hours go by, and a high-pitched wail met the ears of everyone in the room. Kanda watched in pride and joy as a small bundle was handed to Allen, who eagerly, yet tiredly, held his child…his and Yu's daughter, in fact…close to his chest. "She's so small…"

Everyone was ushered out to give the couple and their child some time to themselves.

"Like her moyashi father." Kanda said, brushing the short black hair of his daughter's head. "What are we naming her?"

Allen, smiled to his husband, but a quiet whimper alerted of the child's hunger. Quickly adjusting his daughter in his arms, he allowed his daughter to suckle from his breast. "Kiseki*."

"Kiseki…" Kanda tried the name on his tongue. "Kiseki Walker-Kanda, It's a beautiful name for her, koi.'

He chuckled, "Kiseki I promise you I'll be the best mother I can be…and we'll support you in anything you want to be". Vowed Allen.

"Making me promise in your promise?"

"You would anyway, Ba-Ka-n-da~" His husband wasn't wrong. He would. Kanda kissed his husband.

"We'll spoil her with love and maybe I can teach her how to wield a sword."

"I haven't seen you training with one yet…"

"We have all the time we could ever want. I love you, Allen."

"I love you too, Yu."

. . - * - . .

A young girl was smiling, not one of malicious intent, but a genuine one of enjoyment. "Allen's been through too much, hasn't he, Hevlaska?"

"So…you're the reason Allen was able to birth a new life into the world."

"Are you surprised? He did what I never thought anyone could do. He won the game I had set with that Yu Kanda."

"You seem at ease." The White Enchantress had taken note. "You are seldom the gracious loser, Road."

Road, as the girl had been dubbed, merely shrugged. "Like I said. Allen has been through a lot. I thought a child or two would allow him the happiness he truly deserves. He's the best thing Kanda has ever had come into his life."

Hevlaska nodded. The duo looked to the portal showing the happy family. It was truly the perfect happy ending for them both.

… … … …

 ** _Note from the Beta: This lemon has been brought to you by yours truly~! Actually, it's the first lemon I got to write for the year…what better way than on a Valentine's Day one-shot/sequel to BatB? I'm pleased with how it came out, I had fun with it. :D_**

 ** _Happy Single's Appreciation day!_**


End file.
